Lucaya Oneshots
by LiveLoveLaughLucaya
Summary: So after I wrote that's the beauty of life, I became inspired to write more oneshots (and songfics) about Lucaya's EvoLution. Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World Or Lucaya or the songs I use. Also, I know this description is rubbish, but please give this a chance if you're looking for a Lucaya fanfic.
1. Academy Of The Arts

**A/N: So hi everyone! Recently, as in like forever, I haven't had the inspiration to write lucaya fanfics. The reason truly being, the show has kind of given it a back seat for now and hopefully not forever. With that said, I'm taking a stand against Riley. I personally love Rowan as a person, but Riley is purely weak in my eyes. And I'm here to tell you why.**

 **Signing Off, LLLL x**

She had always known how to show her emotions through her art, how one night sky wasn't just a night sky. She'd always known how to hide them as well, a keepsake in her little journal that no one, not even Riley, knew she owned. She knew how to draw her emotions, happiness, pain or even contemplation, how someone could affect her life so much, yet so little. She was who she was because of her art. And she was ready to let the world know.

He had always known how to keep the memories, how all the nicknames weren't just nicknames. He'd always known how to forget them as well, the ones that he couldn't see were worth it. He knew how to commemorate the good times he'd had, just to realise he was bound to make more. He knew how someone could affect _his_ life so much, yet so little. He was who he was because of all the memories. And he was ready to let it all go.

When she had signed up to this Academy Of The Arts, she hadn't expected much. Maybe they'd take one look at her work and say no, she wasn't ready. Maybe they'd give her an audition, but decide she wasn't worth it. She certainly didn't expect to be standing in front of the newly-painted white building, waiting to be let in for her first class. She didn't expect to be here at all, let alone without Riley, but here she was. And she was ready to stay.

When _he_ had signed up to the Academy Of The Arts, he had almost expected _too_ much for all his friends and not enough for himself. Maybe they'd take one look at him and say no, he wasn't ready. Maybe after his audition he'd be the only one in the group to be cut. He certainly didn't expect to be stood in the middle of one of the many narrow corridors, waiting for his first lesson. He didn't expect to be here at all, let alone without some of the others, but here he was. And he was ready to stay.

Her first professional art class. She could see her development already. Because the picture of the campfire was no longer just a picture of a campfire. The flame was ignited. The silhouettes of the two people, their bodies close enough for them to be kissing, was everything. The campfire was a story. And she was ready to tell it.

His first professional dance class. He could just see his development already. Because the memory of the campfire was no longer just a memory. The flame was ignited. The two bodies in it trying to forget about the spark. The anger, the passion, the everything. His body moved in ways he didn't know possible. Because the campfire was a story. And he was ready to tell it.

As she walked down the unfamiliar corridor, something, or someone rather, caught her eye. There he was, that smirk plastered on his face as he read from his phone. He hadn't spoken to her since he broke up with Riley. She didn't think she'd see him here. In tights? She knew he hadn't seen her yet. And she wasn't going to wait any longer for him to.

As he stood by one of the dance lockers, something, or someone rather, caught his eye. There she was, still as beautiful as ever, oblivious to the world. She hadn't spoken to him since he'd broke up with Riley. He was aware he might see her here though. Especially, carrying canvases. He knew she thought he hadn't seen her yet. And he wasn't ready for what happened next.

She slightly tapped him on the shoulder and as he looked up, she hahurred him. She listened as he apologized, before making her own. It had been so long since they had spoke. She took his hand an entwined her frail fingers in his. And she knew where to take him.

He looked up as her small hand tapped his broad shoulder and as he looked up, he listened to her angellic voice hahurr him. It had been so long since they had spoke. He let her entwine her fragile fingers in his. And he followed to wherever she was taking him.

Just ahead of them was a beautiful sight of hills for miles. She stood there mesmerised by the beauty of nature. He stood there mesmerised by the beauty of her. And in that moment they kissed. And he wasn't just her artwork anymore. And she wasn't just his memories anymore. And they were complete.

 **A/N: Sorry it's quite short, but I had an inspiration and I wanted to do lucaya justice. As I said before, throughout this series of oneshots, Riley may be portrayed as weak (because I believe she is) but in this particular one, she is only mentioned once. Trust me, there is more creative flow from me to come. However, I don't have a schedule, it has to come from me wanting to write it and not feeling like I have to write it.**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for songfics, I am open to any that don't have bad language (because I don't like even writing curse words) so please leave them in the reviews.**

 **Finally, I'd love if you could review this because it makes me want to write more, and I always try to get back to you. Thank you to the two guests and Jess for reviewing my other oneshot. If you're still reading, incorporate the word: bubble into your comment.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing off, LLLL xx**


	2. Feeling&Meaning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I know that this mightn't have been expected, but I'm feeling the creative flow inside of me. I really want to write a songfic, but I'm struggling to find a song I truly feel matches the Lucaya personality. For me, Maya has always been the strong, empowered woman of girl meets world. I think it's because as a character, she's believable. She has flaws and will admit them, I feel like Riley is just going through the motions to get where she needs to be. As a writer, I can't write like that. With a character like that. I can't just go through the motions, I have to have setbacks. Anyway, after that I'd like to explain why exactly I am back so soon. Well, there's a couple of reasons when I think about it.**

 **Firstly, a reviewer by the name of LoveKitKat. Thank you so much for your kind words, I really appreciate them, and as you can see it has inspired me to write more for you guys.**

 **Next, 48 reads after only a couple of days. I feel so honoured that so many of you would click on my page and give me a chance. Even if you're only here to see what I write about, or even if you're here by mistake. I appreciate all the reads.**

 **Thirdly, I have posted a Quotev Dance Moms Fanfiction and I'd be honoured if you'd check it out. My account is UnbreakableHeart333. Also, I'm working on a sequel on my other fanfiction account.**

 **Finally, I realise now that I've rambled on for days. Okay.**

 **Signing Off, LLLL xx**

If Maya thought contemporary dance class would be easy, she was clearly wrong. She was told that it would improve her contemporary art, it would give it feeling. She really didn't understand what that meant, but she wasn't there to judge a qualified art teacher. She needed to be the feeling.

If Lucas thought that contemporary art class would be easy, he was obviously wrong. He was told that it would improve his contemporary dance, it would give it meaning. He thought it already had meaning, but he wasn't there to judge a qualified dance teacher. He needed to be the meaning.

When Maya was partnered with a boy in dance for the first time ever in history, she felt uncomfortable. Climbing over and under him wasn't going to give her feeling. It _might_ give her indigestion. It wasn't _just_ uncomfortable though, it was more awkward and when there's a guy-namely Lucas- that she really likes, may even love, in the class,it's just not right. She needed Lucas.

When Lucas was partnered with a girl in an art project for the first time ever in history, he felt dolorous. Painting on a canvas with whatever her name was wasn't going to give him meaning. It _could've_ given him anxiety. It wasn't _just_ dolorous though, it was more painful when there's a girl-namely Maya- that he loves sat opposite him laughing at some joke with a random boy. He needed Maya.

As the boy approached Maya, her heart may've skipped a little beat. She wasn't a cliché, he just hadn't bothered to speak to her in a damn long time. They were the walking definition of unofficial. But it didn't bother Maya, as long as she had him.

As Lucas approached the girl, his throat may've bobbed a little. He wasn't a cliché, but she was even more beautiful than he remembered. They were the walking definition of unofficial. But it didn't bother Lucas, as long as he had her.

With no explanation, Maya felt lips caressing her own, showing her everything they'd got. She had to take over. She had to show him everything she had within her. Every secret she owned was unleashed into his mouth. And it never felt more right.

With no back-tracking, he pushed his lips against her thinner ones, showing her everything he owned. His secrets unleashed into her mouth. Eventually, she picked up the pace, having to fight back. It was her turn now. And it never felt more right.

She wasn't one for love or hope, but she trusted him. She trusted Lucas. He was the hope. And that's when she finally began to understand feeling. And, suddenly, she had the feeling.

He wasn't one for beauty or perfection, but he loved her. He love Maya. She was the beauty. And that's when he finally began to understand meaning. And, suddenly, he had the meaning.

 **A/N: Sorry, it's shorter than I thought it was, but I'm stirred,okay?That's all from me right now, you may get an update very soon or you may not. I can't predict the future, although I'm starting to believe my mum can. Weird story, let's not go there. I'm really proud of these two oneshots so far. I feel as if I'm giving not only myself, but them as well, a deeper meaning.**

 **Once again, reviews are appreciated, makes me want to write. And if you're still reading, incorporate the word: future into your review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xxx**


	3. An ocean's Sculpted Beauty

**A/N: Are you guys actually serious right now!? I've had almost 300 reads and h my goodness, thank you so much! Literally, yesterday I was on 48 and I was so proud of that. I can't tell you guys how blessed I feel for that.**

 **So although I may've given you the impression that I'm not going to be on in the bear future/regularly like I am right now, I've really been loving how my writing is turning out lately.**

 **Okay, so I will admit that I'm not sure if this risk will pay off, but I've decided to take a new direction with my writing. It's kind of a confessional piece, even though I had planned out something else for this oneshot. Personally, I find this work confessional because it's kind of emerging my thoughts into Maya's. I'm saying the things I want to say through the perspective of Maya.**

 **I think that's everything.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

When Maya teased Riley about cheese soufflé Charlie Gardner, she didn't think Riley would retaliate, or go as far as she did. Although, Riley was quite a weak character, Maya loved her. The blonde was the one who knew her the best, and the best of her. Riley was a sculpture of beauty and rainbows, whereas Mata was a sculpture of the ocean. And the ocean was a sculpture that hid its flaws until someone was close enough to see them. Maya didn't hide, but she didn't show either.

It wasn't as sharp or as painful as said someone may think revenge was. It wasn't like something Riley would do, but she was slowly taking over as an ocean. She was slowly becoming the anxiety buried inside of her, whilst the ocean-or Maya as some people may know her- waved goodbye. Revenge was everything and yet nothing was made of it at the same time. The words echoed round her head like an unsettling thought. _I see the way you look at him. I know you deserve this. We're best friends forever. Can you please be honest with him?_ She really should've seen it coming when she was locked in a closet with no sign of rescue with no one other than Lucas Ranger Rick Friar.

She heard Isadora talking to Riley, pretending that they've always been best friends and that the blue-eyed was getting in the way of all that. It wasn't true, of course, just a laugh, but it didn't end there. They walked off without opening the closet. Lucas comforted the smaller of the two as she began to break her walls. An ocean needed to flow free at some point.

Eventually, she calmed down. It wasn't so bad. Lucas, being the cowboy- and secret romantic- had to kiss her right then. Had to feel her little lips on his own. However, Maya couldn't be ready for that. There was no beginning point of an ending.

Isadora finally decided to open the door, with them two broken pieces of artwork pretended to be embarrassed, as if someone had caught them. Riley raised her eyebrows before subtly making set-up comments. Also, being flirtatious to Farkle, but that's probably in another story that an author has wrote.

Maya, although reluctant, let that night go. But she did write a newly crumpled letter to him about it all.

 _Dear Bucky McBoing Boing,_

 _I think it's clear to say that I like you. It's okay, though, I don't expect anything back. I just wanted us to come to an understanding of what exactly we are. Firstly, I may not be beauty or rainbows, I may be the ocean, but the ocean can be beautiful sometimes. The deep blue ocean. The still ocean. The ocean that leads to an island that clearly intruded the ocean. The sand is just a pavement waiting to be walked on, but I'm getting off topic._

 _I'm not the pretty brunette, or a fabulous Cowgirl, but I am strong. And I'd love if you realised that. You can't take advantage of my feelings like that. I'm strong, but I'm vulnerable. I can break, just like a wave in an ocean. Please realise you can't just kiss me and let it mean nothing. We have to talk if we want to survive our friendship. Please Don't leave this like you have done._

 _Give me love...or don't. Let me know. Maya_ ;)b

It was no surprise when Lucas was caught kissing a girl behind the bikeshed the next day. Only Maya could know it was her. She was hidden. But that's how she liked it. That was the real beauty of the ocean.

 **A/N: Okay, sad to say this did not turn out the way I wanted it to. And yes, I do love ocean metaphors. Beach metaphors are my absolute favourite because there are so many to play around with. I did make this short on purpose, and its simply because it wasn't turning out to what I'd hoped it to be.**

 **As always, if you could drop a review in the section below, or for me it's below, I'd really appreciate it. And if you're still reading, fit in the word:Ocean.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	4. Huckleberry Yes

**A/N: Hi everyone! So once again I'm back because of LoveKitKat. To answer your question, yes I did hear about GMW being cancelled. The characters** ** _are_** **better to you on here because they are made believeable, especially when Riley is involved. Also, I noticed you included the word I'd asked for. Thanks for being a great supporter of mine.**

 **Anyway, this was going to be a songfic, but I couldn't muster up the courage to write one. I still haven't thought about what song I want to do, but I promise the next chapter will be a songfic.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

Whilst Maya played guitar in her bedroom, she was invisible to the world. No, she wasn't the best guitarist in the world, but playing always soothed her when she was frightened of the future. Her Mom and her step-father, better known as Shawn, were having their first ever argument. All she knew was that it was something to do with Shawn treating Katy like a charity case. Her Mom was being deluded again. Anyway, somewhere in that music she became lost in the moment and a million words formed in her head about how life brought someone in, only to let them go. She reminded herself of the treasure box, and how she'd never believe that it could happen to her before anyone else. Although, saying that, she never believed Farkle and Riley would realise what they have , but now she knows: life is full of mysteries.

As Lucas opened his door to his five year old cousin, he chuckled as she smiled up at him, with gaps in her mouth because her teeth had fell out. He'd promised he'd turn the jump rope for her. He quickly saved his work that he'd done on his computer for his English project before looking back at little Brianna, who seemed to have spotted something. There she was, a big,goofy grin on her face, holding a picture of him and Maya at the campfire. That had been taken in Texas where everything changed. It was Maya's first time in Texas, along with Riley and Farkle, and Lucas knew he'd do anything to see that look in her eye again. That picture had been taken by Pappy Joe because he loved Maya and wanted him to never forget that.

Maya's breathing quickened as she heard subtle footprints right before a door shut. If Maya didn't know any better, she would've said that Shawn had left, but somewhere inside her she knew he'd never do that. She put her guitar back where she kept it then made her way to the dinner table. She had homework, and she really didn't want to disappoint Harper. After everything Harper had done, even transferred schools for them, she knew she had to pay attention. She slumped into the chair she regularly sat in for meals, finding lined paper and a pen in the draw to begin. Her mother was sat opposite her, working out bills or something like that. She had to wonder where Shawn had gone, but she knew now was not the time to question that.

Lucas had a lot of explaining to do to his Mama. Why Brianna thought Maya was his girlfriend, how he felt about it, all of it. His mother, although crazy and weird, professed to be a real good psychologist, and to be fair to her, she wasn't wrong. Her girl advice always helped. Riley and him, unofficially as ever, broke up when she caught him looking at Maya with _that_ look he never gave her. He knew the whole time Maya was his everything, but when he heard Josh liked her back, he chose Riley. It was an instinct decision that wasn't very wise. It was safe to say his Mama struggled to talk about it to him for more than a couple of weeks.

When Katy began to break down in tears, Maya didn't know what to do. Her Mom was one of the strongest, if not _thee_ strongest, women she knew. She sobbed that Shawn was right, that she over-reacted to a present. So this was about a present? Maya ran round to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. However, she really didn't know how to console her when she didn't really know what she was consolling her about.

He got the call. She needed him urgently. She couldn't explain it any better. Lucas knew Riley wouldn't understand, not because of her smiley persona, but because of the fact it was her unrelated Uncle. He was the one Maya went to for advice about parents, he'd been there. He knew what burnt hope was like. And he was ready to help her through the storm.

Lucas arrived pretty quickly with pizza. He offered his best words of advice to Katy before introducing Brianna. He'd had to bring the dirty blonde little girl because his Mama needed to go grocery shopping with her sister and Brianna would most likely convince them to buy unhealthy snacks like chocolate. Brianna started talking about Lucas' girlfriend to Maya and at first, she didn't understand. Lucas didn't have a girlfriend.

Katy asked Brianna if she wanted to colour, and of course, she did. They took themselves to the table whilst Lucas spoke to Maya in her room. He explained everything before asking.

"And I know this is crazy, but the way you make me feel is like no other feeling so would you like to go out sometime? We could see a movie, wonder if our hands will touch in the popcorn, anything you want." She kissed his cheek before replying.

"Huckleberry. Yes."

 **A/N: So there you have it folks. Please don't sweat it if I take ages to upload because I actually need to pick out a song. I'm thinking Adele, Taylor Swift or Christina Aguilera.**

 **Comment what you think.**

 **As always, I appreciate the reviews so don't be afraid to drop one with the word: ending in it if you're still reading.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	5. Dear Huckleberry

**A/N: Hello Lucaya Nation! So as you may've realised, this is now just oneshots. I couldn't find it in me to write a song out without either confusing myself or messing the plotline up. But anyway...**

 **I wasn't planning on writing a oneshot today, but I just checked the views of this and over 600! You guys! That's amazing. Literally, I had 400 yesterday! I'm so honoured to receive this kind of attention.**

 **However, to celebrate, I've decided to do a sad piece. It's what I think I do best and so, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Signing LLLL xx**

It all happened too slowly. She knew this kind of lifestyle would be hard to catch, but even harder to keep. However, in the job description, it said nothing about 'boyfriends may die.' She knew it'd take more than just a Mom talk, a hot chocolate and a goodbye kiss to mend _this_ broken heart.

Everywhere she looked was a reminder of him. How that water fountain was where he met her for lunch. How that locker had been her hiding place when they began their relationship. How that door was the first one they'd walked in hand-in-hand. How that wall, with the artwork hanging from it, was where they shared their first ever kiss.

Everyone she spoke to was a reminder of him. How Farkle always called him freak because he was freakishly hot. How Zay revealed his past, but kept every detail to himself. How Isadora used to flirt with him because it annoyed Maya. How Riley was like a sister to him, but he never figured that out. And her: She _was_ the blonde beauty.

As Mr. Matthews began his first ever high school lesson without him, Maya noticed how his tie was crooked and the undereye circles had got wider, covering most of his pale expression. She noticed the water in his eyes before tearing up herself. Riley was just the same. Farkle and Zay were not even listening to the man, for his soul had been given away. Because one of his best students had died. Isadora sat in silence, slowly taking in her peers before running out to the bathroom. She had been throwing up non-stop since she heard about Lucas. That was her way of mourning.

Zay eventually got to the stage where he blocked everyone out. Farkle got his first ever F. Riley lost all signs of the sunshine she once knew. And Maya, she often stood in that corner. She often cried in that corner. Tears stained her like paint on a canvas, she was broken.

When the funeral day arrived, Maya cried nearly all morning. She couldn't let go of him, not just yet. She'd written a little letter to him that she knew he'd never receive. It read.

 _Dear Huckleberry,_

 _Why did they take you away from us? Why did you have to leave? I really don't know how to put this in words. When I first visited you in that terrifying room, I just cried. I should've been happy. I should've told you all the things I love about you, but I didn't. I hugged you. I kissed you. But nothing is as painful as knowing that when I wake up tomorrow, you won't be here with me. You're the love of my life... but you're gone. I'll have to adopt that puppy that you loved so much, I'll call him Ranger Rick. Or maybe Bucky McBoing Boing. Or maybe Lucas. I don't know._

 _Lucas, I love you. There I wrote it. That wasn't so hard. I love your appearance, I love your personality. I love the way you'd look at me like you looked at that puppy. I love how when it was raining, you told me about the people and their crying for us too. I hope to God that that's true. I'll walk out in the rain, hoping you're there. I know you watch me as I write this letter. So why? The pictures of you make me realise who you were to me. You were the love of my life. And you still are. And you'll always be._

 _Endless Amounts Of Love_

 _Maya Penelope Pancakes Shortstack Hunter-Hart._

 _P.S- Who's going to help me get my pancakes from the top shelf now? Xx_

They cried. They laughed. They celebrated the life of Lucas. The pictures, the songs, the speeches, the campfire, everything. _That_ speech that she made about the campfire. His favourite songs. Her song.

Whilst Maya surfed the interweb, she looked for a song she could sing there. She wanted the perfect song. For the perfect guy. And his not-so perfect life.

And the song ended up being dancing in the sky. By the end, she was in sobs, barely forming the words, falling to her knees near the coffin. Why Lucas why? None of this ever would've happened if that car, with his Dad in the driving seat, hadn't have hit him. He was dead. And so should his father be. But that wasn't the way of the world. All of this happened for a reason. She couldn't quite wrap her arms round it yet.

Please! Don't leave!

But he did, because someone, by the name of his birth father, had killed him. And it was on purpose.

Lucas Ranger Rick Boing Friar was dead. And he was never coming back.

 **A/N: A little bit dark, I know, but I wanted to take this somewhere else. Also, I mention dancing in the sky. If you haven't heard it, I want you to go listen to it. Be warned: It will make you cry! In your review, please tell me if I should write about the people that I mention in the letter.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated and I always try to get back to you. If you're still reading, use the word: Boing in your review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	6. His Mama

**A/N: Hi everybody. I'm back with another oneshot. This was going to be a songfic, ours requested by LoveKitKat, but every time it kept deleting itself. Although, I absolutely adore Taylor swift and saw her in her 1989 tour.**

 **Anyway, eventually I will get that up, but for now I'm here with another oneshot.**

 **Thank you to Rebecca for your review and LoveKitKat. I'm sorry for your loss, and I hope you're okay xx**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

As Maya gently sang along to the song bursting through her earphones, she found herself smiling at people. This song was one of her favourites and in an odd way reminded her of Lucas. His touch, his eyes, his friendship. The way he'd let her jump on his back when she was angry or because her legs hurt. Everything about him was so damned perfect.

As Lucas walked a few paces in front of the blonde, he listened to her sing, glancing back occasionally to hear her voice clearer. He noticed she was smiling at people with her bag lazily thrown over her shoulder, but delicately enough it wouldn't mess up her art pencils. She was always carrying around a sketchbook or having earphones in. The arts were who she was. Everything about her was so perfect.

She quickened her feet as another song came on, it was about a cowboy and Maya wanted to tease Lucas about it. He was ahead of her after Maya had stopped to change the song. There he was. Maya popped an earphone into his ear, slightly giggling despite herself. He chuckled along with her as it said some line about cowboy's only ride sheep for fun. Maya knew that wasn't all he rode. There was the bull. Tombstone, was it?

He loved this part. Sharing earphones was like no other feeling, she was always dependent to find a good cowboy song. He pretended to be Dorothy in the Wizard Of Oz, linking his arm through hers, skipping to the beat. Relunctant, but Maya gave in. That was the thing; the could never say no to each other. They were a match.

Eventually, Maya became out of breath, exclaiming that she was not an athlete. Hard to disagree with that. She pulled out the earphones, placed her phone in her bag after switching it off and prepared herself. They both had bags, but that couldn't stop her. She lightly jumped on his back before pressing herself down comfortably.

When Lucas got past Maya's house, he knew she hadn't realised. There was no protest. His mother had been wanting to see her for a while, so she could braid her beautiful hair. She must have been sleepily Sat on his back.

Once reaching his house, he undid the door then entered calling to his Mama that he and Maya were home. He gently placed her on his brown couch, and gave her a blanket to rest on. The aroma of pancakes came from the kitchen and his Mama couldn't have chose a better day to decide on pancakes. Her soft voice came in a rapid tone as she walked in with laundry.

"It's about time you bring Maya here. Is she sleeping? Oh okay, just wake her up when it's time for dinner." He nodded before placing himself next to Maya.

It finally got to dinner and Maya had woken up. He kissed her forehead before telling her to follow him. They weren't together officially, but they were acting as if they were all the time. His Mama expressed over the dinner table what a delight it was to have her there, and she hoped she liked the pancakes.

A few hours later Maya found herself cross-legged as his Mama braided her hair. Lucas stared lovingly at the two.

The next day Maya walked in hand-in-hand with Lucas, and she knew everything had changed. Riley was with Carole now after some debate Smackle had with him about going to Sweden. Isadora saw no reason to stay and took Zay with her part-time, as he had to go to Texas and stayed in New York occasionally. But this was Maya and Lucas. And it never felt more right.

 **A/N: It's really short, and really bad I know, but in my defense... I've been updating my dance moms fanfiction on quotev as well.**

 **As always I appreciate your reviews and will always try to get back to you so if you're still reading: use the word: Mama in a sentence.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	7. Maya's Future Nothing is as it seems

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back with another borderline depressing piece. I find it easy to unleash into my work and that's exactly what I am here for.**

 **Thank you again for the review LoveKitKat, I promise when I have enough time (and it doesn't delete itself) I will get that songfic out.**

 **Signing off LLLL xx**

As the six-nearly seven- year old Maya sat very still for her mother, who was attempting to braid her hair, tears filled her eyes. Where was he? That was not a little walk. She turned around slightly so she could see her Mom. She looked just as broken as she felt. Life wasn't a happiness ride like Riley had taught her.

As the ten- nearly eleven- year old sat lovingly next to Farkle, she thought about her future. Maybe her and Riley would both have kids. Riley would have a girl, named Olicia, and another girl, named Alylilia shortened to Lily and a boy, named Cayden. She'd be married to Farkle in his large private mansion where they will have maids and butlers. Maybe they'd have a pet, preferably a dog since Maya was allergic to cats. Their lives would be perfect.

Then, she thought about her future. She would have a girl, named Mallory, but unfortunately she wouldn't be married. Maybe divorce. Maybe they were never together in the first place. They would live in a little apartment that's always over-crowded. Then, Maya would have Katy living with her because she'd be old and fragile. Then, Mallory would become friends with the Matthew sisters and wonder why she couldn't have that.

As fifteen-nearly sixteen- year old Maya Sat in front of Lucas' Mama who loved to braid her hair, she thought about the ten year old she used to be. How she didn't believe good things could happen. She didn't believe Lucas could happen. So once again she evaluated her mapped out future.

There would be three girls and one boy. Although at this point Maya was expecting another boy soon. Their names would be Mallory, Sadie Grace, Marley and Brad. The next boy would be called Adam James, shortened to A.J. Their house would be that mansion Maya had always dreamt Riley would own, and maybe she'd even have a little pug. She'd be happily married with Lucas, Katy and Shawn living in the nice cottage house Shawn owns. Once again, Riley and Farkle would have the same future, with Marley and Mallory to befriend the sisters. It would be perfect.

As twenty-five- nearly twenty-six- year old Maya sat clutching her paintings, she thought about where she'd go from here. Her school years were over. Her career in the arts was beginning. Her job at the museum would support her family through the rough time. She married Lucas at twenty-three and is now expecting a baby girl. There could still be hope.

As thirty- nearly thirty-one year old Maya pondered on her life, the only people she saw in it was her family. Riley, Farkle, Katy,Shawn, Lucas' Mama, Grandma, Grandmama, and of course, Pappy Joe. Lucas and Sadie Grace. Her first day at school, if only her father had been here to take the photos. Maya smiled endlessly as her independent daughter ran off to little Olicia. Talk about friendship.

It would be Lucas' and Maya's seventh year anniversary in a week's time. How time flew. The braids still rested on her head, well in her memory, but Mama braided Sadie Grace's hair now and Maya couldn't have been happier.

As thirty-still nearly thirty-one- year old Maya collected her daughter from her first day of school, her tiny voice asked 'why am I called Sadie Grace?' Her heart broke. She had to tell her. Once they got home she would.

"Okay baby girl, are you sure you're comfortable?" She looked adoringly at the five year old who was wrapped in blankets and pillows. She nodded.

"You asked me earlier why your name is Sadie Grace. You know of your Texan heritage because your father was Texan. He loved the name Sadie. I joked around about it for a while, but I grew to love it too. We said if we ever had a baby girl we'd call her Sadie Grace because I loved the name Grace after Sadie. Your father didn't walk out on you, baby girl. We still see his family, you must realise this. Your father passed away after discovering he was ill. Unfortunately the illness couldn't be cured in time, but it's okay. It's just you and me baby girl, that's all I need."

Maya weakly smiled at the young child before putting her to bed, she had a lot to think about. As she tucked herself in she noticed that a tear trickled, causing an endless storm. She was too tired to ever acknowledge that her future would never be the same. Because Lucas Friar, her husband, was dead. And without him, she would never be the same.

 **A/N: I'm quite proud of this one. Did you get the suspense element? I chose these names because some of them I thought fit for what I wanted, but I chose each name with care. Comment if you want me to enlarge this into a future fic.**

 **I appreciate any reviews I receive and I always** **send a message or shout out in your direction. If you're still reading use the word: Alilyia and a vote for future fic.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	8. Perfect For You

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all the support I've been receiving. Over 2000 reads, 10 reviews and all those little words I hide in my chapters in only 7 chapters. I'm so excited to continue this journey as a Lucaya shipper, but just so you're aware, I have Joshaya material coming on my other account. I am full heartedly more of a Lucaya shipper, however I'm trying different ideas out because not everyone I know likes my choice of ship. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Thank you to LoveKitKat who without fail has reviewed my work constantly for me and that's exactly what I had hoped to do within the last chapter. Since you're such a loyal fan, do you think I should write a full-blown futurefic?**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

As Lucas sat thinking over everything that had happened to everyone in the last two days, he began to wonder if it was him. If he had caused this. Riley, a very bubbly girl, was diagnosed as depressed. Farkle and Isadora, the smartest people he knew, were going through a crisis and broke up. Zay and Maya, the two most important people in his life, wouldn't speak to each other after Maya had discovered something that she 'really could do without knowing.' And there he was sat, perfectly still, nothing happening to him.

He re-evaluated the situation. Riley and him had broke up over a year ago, just because he looked at Maya a little differently now didn't mean he'd caused this. Maybe it was family, maybe it was in her head. Farkle and Isadora were talking, but not as much as they used to be. Isadora didn't mock-flirt with him and it annoyed him more than her. They weren't themselves. Zay and Maya. They were the two most important people in his life, besides his Mama and Pappy Joe of course. When he'd asked Zay, he'd just said to leave it with no other explanations for what was happening to the group.

Firstly, he tackled Riley's situation. He went to her apartment, had a little chat, got thrown out the window by Cory. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Cory, not Riley. Riley could be sorted, but not before he fixed Isadora and Farkle. Mostly Farkle, he needed.

He found himself in a hallway of Abigail Adams High at early hours of the morning after his football practise. Farkle, the genius he was, was at elite science club that had only one member since Isadora refused to go after their little dispute. As Lucas discussed the brunette girl with her ex-boyfriend, he came to realise this whole thing was about Riley-who was having a crisis of her own. Farkle liked Riley? It didn't seem so weird. But who was out there for Isadora? Lucas couldn't change the way he felt about Maya. Isadora needed someone who loved her for her.

As Lucas braced himself for the talk he had prepared at lunch, he left Zay and Farkle to talk amongst themselves. All three girls and him. Isadora crying, Riley worriedly biting her nails and Maya, confused as to why she had to be involved in the cowboy's meeting. The meeting commenced with him introducing the topic. Riley, although not herself, gave Isadora her words of wisdom. Maya then proceeded to do the same. Lucas, finally realising the boy had been in front of him for his entire life, took Riley and Maya out and shoved Zay in. He didn't know what had happened with Maya, but he knew Izzy deserved him. She always had.

When they came out, their hands were entwined with one another and Zay's lips were tinted pink. Lucas laughed before walking off with Riley, Maya preferring to go back to Farkle. Lucas and Riley had gotten a close relationship ever since the chat about Riley's depression.

"Riles, I know you aren't ready for this just yet, but I spoke to Farkle about Smackle and he wouldn't stop talking about you. I know you aren't ready, but please just consider your options. Don't let this: change this." He gestured towards himself at various parts. He and Riley had a relationship like no other. Anyone could say what they wanted, but it wouldn't effect them. They were perfectly friends.

"Lucas, I already told you. I'm not ready to tell anyone else. I can trust you because you understand. I don't know if that makes me crazy or what, but I know who I am. I know Maya's my best friend, and you're not. I _know_ I'm bi-sexual and Farkle will have to accept that." Hopefully, the glimpse of her walls showing to Farkle would be enough to convince her to tell him. Farkle was ready. He'd always been ready.

Zay wasn't usually one to keep secrets, but apparently this one was too important. 'I'm happy with Izzy, Maya's happy with art.' That's all he got. Well, that and the fact that Riley and Farkle hadn't shown up for lunch and Lucas was almost certain that they were together. He was also almost certain that Cory would kill Farkle. Maya also wasn't at lunch, but that was because she'd thrown up and been sent home to Shawn. All day, he felt different. All day, he needed to check on her.

Finally, he could go. After baseball practise, he shot off to Maya's cottage house. It was Shawn's but that's where she belonged. Gammy Hart had her own apartment of illnesses.

Shaking, he knocked on the door. This was the first time he'd meet Shawn as Maya's father. The first time. Katy opened the door to him and after a little bit of talking and greeting, he was sat with a sick Maya on their couch. He began explaining everything, why the meeting was held, Riley and Farkle, but he'd yet to explain Zay. She began for him.

"I don't know where to begin, honestly. When Josh said Long Game, I took it. Then there was Zay, and he knew. He knew Josh wasn't playing the long game. He had a new freaking chick every ten seconds and Zay knew. He didn't tell me, he kept my hopes up. He's the reason for driving Josh away. He's the reason we fell apart." Back when there was only four of them, Riley and Farkle used to be so close, and the same with Maya and Lucas. But they drifted apart. And he wanted that to change.

"Maya, listen. There's nothing anyone could ever do to change how _I_ feel about you. I know I'm not Josh, and I don't play by the rules of the long game. I'm not in college, or three years older. I'm not the best on the field and I'm not perfect. But I can be perfect for you, if you let me? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." His master plan was complete.

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter written so far. Anyway, right now I'm loving watching people react to Sabrina Carpenter. She's such an inspiration to me, and the fact that she knows the Hamilton rap just adds to the beautifulness of her.**

 **Anyway, be sure o leave a review with the phrase: 'perfect for you' if you're still reading.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	9. I'm broken, fix me

**A/N: Hi everyone. I've noticed that I've been receiving a lot more reads (and I mean a lot) on my first oneshot, and its kind of disheartened me a little bit. But nonetheless, I'm here with another oneshot because I've been planning my fanfiction that I've decided to write on this account because of the plot twist I'm using. So... I hope you all enjoy, see you on the other side.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

When Maya had walked to Lucas' house in the pouring rain with nothing more than a scarf to warm her, he knew something was wrong. Better yet, she had a tear-stained face just to prove it. They hadn't spoken in a month, but he knew that wasn't it. Something about the way she was crying told him he wasn't the problem. He also realised that this must have been brutal if she wouldn't go to Riley about it. He lead her into his apartment, which had the aroma of bacon surrounding it as his Mom was cooking bacon and eggs for dinner. Holding her hands; he did everything he could to give her comfort.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just I can't go to Riley because not only does it involve someone she is related to, but when I rang her she said Farkle was helping her with homework." If had been anyone else, Lucas may've made a joke, but not this time. This time he wanted to hunt down whoever had hurt her. Then it clicked. _Josh._ The guy he'd despised since he'd seen Maya flirt with him back as freshmen. He thought that was over-whatever that was. He willed her, slightly, to continue.

"Josh. He gave me up. He made me play the long game, just to throw me away. It's not that I care, its that I don't care. Because of you. I told him I'd never want what's Riley's. I told him I'd never want you. And here I am- a blubbering mess- telling you the only reason I don't care is because you're here. I didn't speak to you for a month and three days. How do you live knowing that someone may've just potentially walked out your life forever, Lucas? I'm broken, and you're the only one that can fix me." He squeezed her hand a little tighter as he Said those next words, which sounded recited, as if he's been practicing for this day.

" I live knowing that the most beautiful girl I've ever met won't talk to me because I know you'll always come back. Even when times are hard. Even in the future when we start talking about divorce. When _you_ start talking about divorce. When we're grandparents, when we're ill, even when one of us dies. You'll always come back. Because I love you, and I hope for us. The both of us."

Lucas had been waiting so long to cup those dimples in her cheeks, to call her his own, to love her like nobody else ever would. It's why they were married, with no less than three teens of course. Their babies were growing up. Boyfriend's. Girlfriends. Heartbreak. And maybe in there they'd give themself a chance. Maybe they'd have another Maya or another Lucas. Just maybe.

When Maya was fifty-two, she became a grandparent for the first ever time. She loved her baby girl like no tomorrow. She braided her hair, knitted her sweaters, even fed her biscuits when her mother wasn't looking. Now, sixty-four, there was eight of them. Three, one and four. Their family was officially complete.

Lucas adopted a puppy to live out his old age. Well. That and he was going deaf. He still thought about those words he'd spoken to Maya everyday. Still put a new arrangement of flowers in the pot at every anniversary they had. He wished she was here. She would be watching. He knew it. He felt it everyday. He felt love even when he visited her where she,rested in peace.

She would always be there in spirit. Because she was broken, and he was the only one to fix her. Ever.

 **A/N: Quite short, but this was not easy for me to write. I love Maya! When I write 'off' Lucas, it's easy for me. I'm not that emotionally attached as I am with Maya. I hope I did a good job, drop a review if I did with the phrase: 'You'll always come back' in it if you're still reading.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	10. Fairytales are never a reality

**A/N: This is** **an update because I'm almost at 3000 reads. I'm honestly so excited. When I reach- let's make it big- 5,500 reads, I will upload my full future fanfiction. To all of those who prefer Lucaya, I am sorry that it's set off with Joshaya. Change will occur. So... how's life going right now? I thought I'd try something new, but I'm not sure what will be new yet. Okay, so enjoy.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

It infuriated Maya how quickly she could look into someone's eyes and instantly fall for them. Even after _everything_ she knew. The first time this happened was with Josh at Riley's Christmas party. It was her first year attending, and she knew she'd got her herself into something that ultimately she wouldn't be able to get out of without a fight.

He walked in, and as cliché as it sounds; time stopped. His eyes locking with hers like some kind of romance movie, without the _romance_ part of course. That was the first experience of her undying love for someone who really didn't have the time or care for her. Josh was only protecting her from what was to come. And, trust her, it did.

The next experience she received involved a rebel, a rebellious girl, and her. The said rebel, was dark and mysterious. What she compared with. She couldn't help but be drawn to his unknowing ways. His every next breath. His every next move. Him. But that didn't last for so long since the rebellious girl started kissing him, him responding to her _every_ move. Maya was broken, rebels weren't for her.

Her final experience was with no other than cowboy, Lucas Ricky Friar. Honestly, she had no clue if that was his middle name, but she hoped so much that it was. That would be fabulous for Maya. Anyway. On with the not-so romantic story.

Seeing on the subway one time, she may not have realised how attracted her body was to him, but when he appears in her every class, she can't deny it. She's in love with the way he looks, she's in love with his personality, she's in love with him. But then there's Riley. Still, she thought one time on the subway wouldn't hurt poor little Riley, but alas he had to appear in that class at that time.

Then, the stupid triangle that just had to happen. In Texas, of all places, she just had to see the beauty. Had to see the hope. So of course, she went along thinking that fairytales do happen sometimes. That maybe she was the Princess. Now, there's a plot twist! Anyway, she went along thinking she could have her chance. And live happily ever after, but no. There had to be some drama. There was Riley hiding away, running away from her secret. There was Farkle, showing her secret. And then there was Maya: who didn't know her secret. Riley liked Lucas? She'd been lying to Maya? Then, a triangle.

This is where it really got interesting. There was the whole, I like you, I like you, yadayada that she hated oh-so much. But that was a sacrifice she made for it. 'Go tell Riley you love her' ran through her head everyday. Much-loved Riley believed him. She took him with her on this _journey_ and left Maya in her cage. That was when she knew she hated love.

So why of all times did he now have to show up at the window with a picture-he must've stolen from her sketch book- reciting the lines she'd once uttered to him, in love with the way of the world. 'You, me, a thousand stars. But you're the only star I care for' he told her. He made her feel things. He made her love. And she'd never forgive herself for that.

Because now, not only was Riley gone, but now he'd disappeared. And neither we're coming back. Because Riley was in love with Lucas, and Lucas was in love with Maya. And somewhere along the way she fell in love. And there was no way she could _ever_ fall out. Fairytales were never a reality.

 **A/N: Hope I did a good job with this piece. In English, I'm writing a similar story to this theme and I thought I'd give it a try with the 'love' triangle. Personally, I wasn't the biggest fan of the triangle (especially when it was resolved) since Maya clearly deserved happiness. Anyway, I'm not too sure how long this is so sorry if it's short. I've wrote it on two different devices so sorry if there's paragraphing issues, just let me know in the comments.**

 **as always, I appreciate all the reviews and will always try to get back to you. If you're still reading insert the phrase 'fairytales are never a reality' because I honestly love that quote of mine.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	11. The beach

**A/N: You guys! I'm so overwhelmed! Over 3000! Wow! Thank you so much. As you may've realised I took a little bit of time off as I was ill, but I'm back.**

 **Thank you to LoveKitKat once again who without fail always has the key words, and a really lovely review. So thank you.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

As Maya thought about her past, she knew she still had somewhere to go. She'd conquered so much. She'd confronted her birth father, made a decision for all three of them, and somewhere along the line, began to trust herself. There was Josh, who didn't find an interest in her because she was a bit younger. And, then there was Lucas, who she had no clue about. Did he really choose Riley? The world would never know. But Maya, she still had somewhere to go.

She wouldn't have minded had this happen on any other day of her life, but today was not a good day. She had a cold. That's right, a cough, a stuffy nose, you know how it goes. She had enjoyed all of Shawn's adventures previously, but now they just seemed odd and unnecessary. He was at a dead end. He had taken them everywhere they'd wanted to go. Yet he hadn't showed them the beach. Now, you may be wondering, why exactly is this beach special? The sand is just a pavement waiting to be walked on. The sea is just a sculpture hiding its flaws until you're close enough to see them. So why is this beach so special?

The sand is just warm enough that it gives her a tingle, but not so hot that it sets her feet on fire. The sea was a beautiful shade of blue that must've had some kind of chemical put in it. It was serenity. She enjoyed the day so much that when she was older, much older to be precise, she took her own child there.

Maddylin loved it as much as she did. She had a best friend just like Riley, Rosie, she had a mother just like her, Maya, she had everything, even a father. Lucas Ricky Friar. Out of all the people ever, she chose Huckleberry. Because as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't complete without him.

 **A/N: Obviously, this is very very short, but I wanted to get it up. That, and I wrote it when I was ill, stil getting over a cold. Recovering nicely though. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be really long. Sorry for all those people who wanted a massive chapter. Sorry.**

 **As always give me a review below, please be nice. No hate. I know it's bad. Anyway, say Complete at the end of your review if you're still reading.**

 **thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	12. Guitar Lessons With Lucas

**A/N: Hi everyone, So I've had this one savers on my phone for quite a while so please excuse all the paragraphing issues. Anyway, I just read through it and since I'll never use it in a full fanfiction, i decided it would be good on here. And, I hope it will make up for the rubbish chapter I wrote before this one xx**

 **Thanks to LoveKitKat, of course, again and I'll be sure to take your suggestion, just read the ending! Anyway, so Enjoy!**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

When Maya signed up for proper guitar lessons from Lucas, she didn't realise just how good he was. And just how frustrated she would be. However, through it all, she admired him. Everything he was. She was fixated on him. His features. His voice. Him.

When Lucas accepted the offer, he didn't realise just how beautiful she'd look wearing a frustrated expression. However, through it all, she persevered and he adored her for that. Everything she was. Her features. Her voice. Her.

As she laughed, Lucas wore an expression she'd never seen before. He had some sort of spark in his eye that she knew could only come from him playing his guitar. The fact that she'd wanted to take it up properly made him the happiest sixteen year old, almost seventeen year old, alive. It was because of her that he was gleeful, no one else, her.

Her laugh was like an angel coming down from heaven to say hello. It was simply incredible. Her real laugh. Not some fake, I have to laugh one, a real hearty laugh. His fire was ignited like a campfire from Texas. He was truly the happiest sixteen year old- once again nearly seventeen year old- alive. He was gleeful because of her.

As she watched him play a chord progression, she was mesmerised. The way his fingers could move so fast to a new position. It only made her think of what might happen in years to come. That was if they could make it. If they could prove that broken and what was considered to be perfect were alright. They could make it. He strummed his guitar like nothing else she'd seen. Because when he played: he was complete. He was okay. That was all he'd ever hoped for.

Of course, there was complications with friendships and other people involved, but what could they expect? First they had Missy Bradford, of all people, on their backs until she moved away. Then, Riley. It wasn't that she didn't support them, just she had her own problems going on. The poor fifteen year old was learning about real life. She had been spending a lot more time with Farkle lately though, and he was the smartest of them all (not including Smackle) and she was starting to realise, Zay wasn't who she liked.

Eventually, Smackle and Farkle broke up. Alike forces repel and all that. It wasn't working out, in plain terms. They both realised they weren't happening together, but separately they could happen. Whatever that gibberish meant. Farkle moved on pretty quickly, suggesting he and Riley were different. He knew he loved her. He had some science camp that he'd attended every year, but told her to think it over. Of course, at this point, the only person who knew was Maya; until she told Lucas, that was. She did think it over, she really thought about it, wondering whether or not it was the right decision. If Lucas moved on years ago, why was she still caught up with the what ifs? She knew it was because of Zay. He loved her as a friend, but they were the same. He would do anything for his friends, and so would she. Even if they didn't realise it.

Smackle tended to bond with Zay over her loss. She may've initiated the break up, but it still hurt. They were at the burden of feelings. They were at the burden of everything. She knew that better than anyone. So when she decided Zay was worth her time, she didn't realise what she was essentially doing. She still had the special present from that Christmas when he'd got her for secret Santa. It was her first year playing and she was still with Farkle. He got her a book, that looked insulting on the outside, but on the inside was magic. Everything he loved about her listed in that book. Everything he hated in the book scribbled out in black pen so she dare do so much as read it. She secretly loved that about him. How compassionate he was. How understanding. She was ready to move on. And as everyone must know by now, opposites attract.

 **A/N: So I know this is short, but it is a start to a story. However, if you do want a follow up be sure to let me know in the reviews. Also, it may look incomplete because this was supposed to be the start of a sequel.**

 **I'd really appreciate if you'd review because it would mean that I may carry on this type of story in a full fanfiction. Also, I haven't abandoned you guys, I've just been really busy lately as well as being ill. I'm better now though.**

 **This is quite infrequent right now as I'm currently working on a teen fiction book for Wattpad and I'm also working on an idea for a fanfiction. Please be aware that I will still upload and stuff, just not as everyday as it use to be. That said, please be sure to look out for my account.**

 **Be sure to review as I always try to get back to you or give you a shoutout in the fanfiction. Our word for today is a very dedicated reader so type in: LoveKitKat if you're still reading.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	13. Lucas' Letter

**A/N: Hi everyone we' ve surpassed 5000 reads! Anyway, I haven't been here in ages, but after reading part of (I have about six chapters left.) James & Lyla on Wattpad by UnsinkableShips. I recommend it. As a thank you, I thought I'd write a letter in Lucas' p.o.v. enjoy xxx**

 **Signing off LLLL xx**

 _Dear Maya,_

 _I'd like to say that I've moved on from forgotten memories, and hidden secrets, but I can't help it. I'm a child, I know, I'm a fool. After everything we'd been through from watching the sunset over us at the meadows I showed you. I don't know what I was expecting when I decided to write this letter, but I certainly wasn't expecting to see an empty page staring back at me, daring me to write my emotions on it. It's funny that, how I remember things I've tried to forget in over two years. How you told me that once a piece of paper is accidentally ripped, and how someone who lays their fingers on it continues to tear it. How it's torn. And, how it's eventually broken. You told me that was within us too, humans. You told me you were broken. You told me on that day. At four forty two pm that you couldn't do this any longer. You crushed my heart, Maya, you did._

 _So when I saw you with Tommy Wahl behind the bike shed, I was broken. You were my blonde beauty. You were the girl who belonged to me. I saw you kiss him, Maya, it's the reason I haven't spoken to you in however long it's been. I would've been okay, but nothing will ever make me trust in someone again. Of course, Riley wanted to know why I no longer sat with you in Art and lunch. I told her it was because of the breakup, which wasn't a lie but wasn't exactly the truth. Tommy was perched where I used to be. That's when I knew I had to create a new life._

 _It's easy being thrown into a new group when you've got connections. Marley Ani was my connection. She was slowly becoming everything I had. It took me a while to work out what I was doing, but Tommy didn't seem to mind putting his face against yours like you were the only one who could make him breathe. I asked politely like a young gentleman for a date with Marley and after that everything changed. I was with my brunette beauty now. I thought that was all that mattered._

 _I kept doing everything I could to make her happy. Waiting for her after class, sneaking little presents into her locker and letting her sit on my lap. She did that a lot at lunch. She also liked my mouth. A lot. But something about it felt wrong. On no particular Tuesday, I wouldn't know the date, I realised Tommy hadn't occupied that seat. You looked miserable and played with your food to no end. Tommy strolled in with whoever it was and plonked himself on a different table. You gave a longing look towards his back and it took everything I had not to run over to you and make sure you were okay._

 _Two days later, Marley overheard Tommy talking. He said he'd only been using you as a ploy to get to one of her friends-Skyla. Tommy wasn't dismissive about what he said and even owned up to it. I flared in anger by the news. Marley broke up with me, afraid that I'd be abusive to her. I'll admit, I didn't care. I just wanted you back in my life. You heard what I'd done for you and meekly whispered a thank you. Your tear-stained face gave me enough of a reason to pull you out to the private room our group had. Once you'd calmed down, you told me that not only had Tommy been abusive towards you, but he'd also raped you. I wanted to be your first, when you were ready, but he had raped you. He'd forced you into it. You told me you were trying to forget it all, but still get some justice out of it all. It was no secret what I thought about Tommy after that._

 _I'd gone up to him, fired up, ready for his pathetic comments of she wanted this too. He didn't deny it, which is what bothered me. In fact he made some joke about who got custody of the child. You weren't pregnant, I knew it. Thank goodness. So you may realise since that day you told me, I haven't spoken to you. I wanted to gradually build our friendship and possibly more back, but I thought I was too late. I thought since I sat with Tommy one day because of team practice and all that, that you could never forgive me._

 _I thought we could work, Maya, but we can't. As much as you hate it: you had sex with another boy. He put his soul too far in to ever get it out. We would never be able to work anymore. Tommy ruined that. And for that reason I'll never forgive you for kissing him behind the bike shed. For giving him false hope. For letting him win. Please Maya. I forgive you, but I will never fully work with you anymore._

 _Love Lucas._

 **A/N: So here it is. The letter of Lucas. Fairy tales don't always happen. I'm sorry I haven't been on for the longest time, but sometimes I just need to focus on one thing at one time and come back to another thing later. Also, the rating has changed because of the mentions of rape.**

 **As always reviews are recommended and appreciated as I love hearing from you guys. Comment the word: Broken if you're still reading.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing off LLLL xx**


	14. This is love

**A/N: Since Its Valentine's day tomorrow, I decided to upload today! Yay for us!**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

He never looked at another woman the way he did with Maya. It was obvious from the day they met that they were _meant to be._ How could things go so wrong?

Five years back, Lucas left to go back to Texas. It wasn't his choice, but after his father heard the news, he demanded he live in Texas. He would've kept it to himself if he'd known better. He wouldn't have bragged at every waking opportunity, that was his first mistake.

He took Maya's hand in his for one last time, saying they could make this work, but knowing it would fall through. His internet permission would be gone, along with his phone and any other device he could get back to Maya with. He wrote letters, none of which were ever received because of his carelessness when placing them. His father tore them all up. That's when he realised it was serious.

Then, Maya turned up in Texas, and he thought for a second they could make it through. But of course she was only visiting because this was his everything too. Nowhere in the rules of life did it state that your father could take away something that was never even There in the first place. That's when he escaped.

He made it back, just in time, a day after Valentine's. It was bittersweet really, all things lovely, but his dad didn't approve. That hospital room said a thousand words about them two. They had made it after all. That's when he realised how important this was.

Maya put herself through so much pain to deliver a miracle. A little cowgirl. Because one mistake of a night where they both needed it lead to their beautiful daughter. And, when she opened her eyes and they were brown, inherited from her Grandma, Maya knew this was love. That's when she was complete.

Lucas took the little baby from her hands, delicately cradling her neck. He didn't realise that was who he'd be. But when she breathed, he loved her even more. That's when he realised he was holding his daughter.

Maya had the perfect name for her. Her alike features to Riley were uncanny and so she breathed.

"Rosie."

 **A/N: Short, I know, but I honestly wrote this in five minutes. My best friend could have done a whole lot better, but oh well.**

 **As always side-note,reviews are appreciated and I always try to get back to you. If you're still reading name: cheesecake in the comments.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	15. Our Little Secret

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry, I've been absent for the best part of a month, but I've had a lot going on. Anyway, I'm here with a quick little oneshot for you all.**

 **LoveKitKat: You never fail to brighten a day so thank you.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xxx**

So maybe I'm not alone in this world, maybe someone does love me, but this love has to wait.

I remember standing on the subway, alone. The new boy had taken my spot, but I wasn't complaining. It wasn't like me to give up before even beginning, but I wanted to talk to him. If there was any luck in my family, he'd be going to the same school as Riley and I. I walked over,crazy hat stating that he better run before I get angry. He wasn't phased, he just laughed.

I introduced myself. I said 'I'm Maya and you're really cute. So tell me, what's your name?' I wasn't one to flirt, but I needed this introduction to go well. For Riley, I thought. He told me he was Lucas from Texas. New cowboy in the city. He said he'd been touring NYC so he could find his new school. I asked him where he'd be going and he replied 'John Quincy Adams.' I knew that place, that was my school. I let him get comfortable around me for a while. It was only Saturday, and by Monday, we could've been something. But I held back. For Riley. These boys liked her, not me.

He walked me to my door, stating that that's what all proper gentlemen do. I just nodded and said I hadn't had much experience with proper gentlemen because my dad is absent and Mr. Matthews is a child. We agreed to meet up on Sunday and by lunch, he was sat at my table. I'd never let anyone who I didn't exactly know too well in my house before. Because that's exactly what it was, a house, not a home. We joked, I teased him and then I told him about my plan.

Monday morning. Subway with Riley. He couldn't let her know he knew me. I couldn't seem too planned. I found myself jumping into the routine and eventually it was settled. This was for Riley.

I waited two years for our little secret to be unravelled and when it was, I took disadvantage. I don't know how I did it, but I didn't take Lucas, I brushed it off as being Riley. That's all it was.

Five years later, Riley's finally settled with Farkle and Zay is with Isadora. I feel alone, but where's Lucas? He left to go back to Texas. His parents were on again, off again, he told me. He told me he'd be back in five years so where was he now. He probably had some chick attached to his arm, in his tuxedo rich mansion. He was probably a vet in training and I, was at college. I tried to convince myself that it never happened, Lucas never happened, but he did. So when I look at all the pictures, I remember our love has waited long enough.

He stood in front of the door. I couldn't believe it was him. We could finally be together. He told me: I would've been quicker, but my flight got delayed. I'm back for good. I kissed him.

Our love was finally complete. But somehow, it was still, our little secret.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, if you're still reading, comment :Our little secret in your review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL**


	16. Solely theirs

**A/N: Hi everybody! So... I'm L. Today, after much consideration, I have decided to take a risk and write a full fanfic. As some of you will know, previously, I have written many oneshots. However, I have come up with a concept and a plot line so here it is.**

 **I'd just like to say thank you so much for 7000 reads! It really keeps me going. Thank you to Chelle, I absolutely adore Hamilton so your comment was very touching to me.**

 **See you on the other side!**

 **L x**

There she was. Hiding in the shadows that her best friend longed to fight off. The shadows that followed her wherever she went. The shadows she could never get enough of. There he was. Open and exposed for everyone to see. People who tried to follow his every moved, but failed to succeed. They'd always been intrigued by one another since the day they met. They'd always been drawn to each other like opposite magnets. There they were. Best friends, and ready to fight off any rumours together.

Gradually, their friendship grew into a blossom. She didn't have to rely on Riley to be near him anymore, he drifted apart from that popular nature. It wasn't who he thought he was meant to be. They'd splash each other with paint in the art room, and slowly songwrite together in music. In history, he'd stare lovingly at his blonde beauty. That was his nickname for her that no one else was to use. She liked it. She liked his possession of something that was solely theirs. And yet, she still craved more.

She wanted to feel as if she had a purpose. As if someone wanted to kiss her, hug her and braid her hair every single day. They started staying back later together still splattering paint at each other, but throwing in a hug once in a while. They prepared for their performance, but as they got closer to the end of their song, they found themselves planning a real performance. If only Riley could know, but they'd promised this was between them.

She'd walked home with him, hand in hand, one day when he decided to ask if he could stay with her. Later she learnt his father was in the city and he wanted as much as nothing to do with his appearance. His mama stood to attention when he'd entered and been tense ever since. He'd told them he was crashing at Zay's whilst his father took his room. It was no trouble. Well, Zay was too into Isadora to pay him any attention to even let him ask. They took her Mom's bed with a note to explain everything.

She laid there in her underwear, next to him in his boxers talking about everything they'd never said. He slowly slid his hand in her frail palm before getting closer for their first sweet kiss. It was nice, but it wasn't them. He took his time, but once he was comfortable, they began their make out session. He bit her lip hard, and she fought for dominance. Neither won. They took a break, lying silently for what seemed like eternity before she spoke up.

'Where do we go from here?' The words ran through her brain so clearly, but she stuttered trying to understand how to ask him with care. He replied as honest as he could muster up.

'We keep doing this, everyday, until we're ready to progress further. And then maybe in the performance we can end it with a seal of lips. I'd like that. She'd said in her own world. Where she wasn't afraid of the possibilities. She gave a slight nod towards him.

The day of the performance approached ever closer. They'd planned and practiced, rehearsed and perfected. It wasn't enough. She needed to know there was only her. That there was no Riley or Mallory or Ivy from back home. She was hidden from the world by him. His arms, his world. She needed to be his Juliet.

They ended their performance as they had said and she leaned in, already knowing how much the kiss meant. Everything and more. Happiness and family. Everything she'd never had.

And it was soley theirs.

 **A/N: Sorry for the poor quality of this upload, it was supposed to be something, but life got in the way.**

 **Since I've been away for so long, let's catch up. What's your favourite oneshot? Who are you most relatable to? And name something that's yours?**

 **Thanks**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	17. First Kiss

**A/N: Hi! So I'm back. Don't know where I've been to be quite honest. Anyway, I've been inspired by Sabrina Carpenter and Taylor Swift my girls! To write a oneshot**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

Maya began to sing as he played the music for her and in that moment he could've swore he would anything for her. Every word she sang angellically reminded him of them. The elevator ride they'd shared so many times to go and see Riley after she shut them out by shutting her window. The poor girl was so insecure. Then, how his choice _really_ was her, but she'd been adamant to let Riley get her happily ever after. She seemed to glance at him when she sang that-or at least he thought she did.

She continued singing and his memories continued to invade his thoughts. How love was hard for her because of her father's mistakes. Well, there was just another song to listen to especially since she liked to indulge herself in _Country Style: Taylor Swift._ Mine was perfect for them he thought. He continued to listen to her harmonious voice. _This love is ours_. He thought to himself and wished it were true. Ever since Riley had let go of her fairytale dreams, he'd been trying to get her attention. Even something as simple as a little note in class or teaching her guitar. He was only trying to let her know that he'd never leave her. That was his promise.

She let herself get carried away and to see Lucas' smile light up was something she would never get tired of. But still, she was somewhat afraid of a relationship with him. Because of her damned father that left her. It didn't matter that she knew Shawn was there to stay, she was afraid of Lucas leaving. He could go back to Texas or find someone prettier. However, something possessed her to start singing to him. He loved every second of it.

They ran off stage after completing their cover of 'Ours' by Taylor Swift and embraced in a hug. He took his guitar off to hug her properly and all of a sudden he felt a rush of emotion. He knew she wanted her first kiss to be special and so took her hand and ran back onto the stage,taking the microphone.

"Now, this blonde beauty here has just finished her first ever singing performance and I'm very proud of her. So give it up for Maya." Applause sounded as Maya blushed.

"I brought her back onto stage because I knew she wanted this to be special and something she can remember as one of the best days of her life. So Zay here, you're going to record this for us." Zay took the phone and began recording.

"Maya. I have known you for a long time now and I have fell in love with you during that time. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time, but I didn't want to push you so come here." Maya went over to hug Lucas, but at the last second, he put his lips to hers. The emotion she felt was pure love because the boy of her dreams was stood there giving her her first kiss in the most perfect way.

 **A/N: I know this wasn't the best thing I've ever written, but it's okay.**

 **If you're still here: comment 'let me be your last first kiss' because I currently have that song in my head.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off, LLLL xx**


	18. Just a kiss

**A/N: Here I am again. I know my last oneshot was about Maya's first kiss, but I wanted to do another oneshot like that because I personally love writing about this.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xxx**

Maya's heart hurt as she watched Lucas kiss Riley. It was only a stage kiss, she reminded herself. But still, it didn't even matter that Riley couldn't act. She still managed to lay her hands on him and kiss him. Even when she didn't have lines. Maya and Lucas were unofficial, she knew, but it still hurt her. Riley was such a good friend of her and yet had the power to hurt her. During the scene change, Lucas ran over to Maya to whisper that she'd get her share later. She smiled at that.

Lucas felt completely okay with kissing Riley. It was just a stage kiss. There was nothing to it. But Maya seemed to disagree and he was oblivious to this. No, Riley is right for him. She'd tried to convince herself, even though it was no secret she had a boyfriend. And anyway Maya had Josh. Well, at least she used to think she did. Now, he was always uploading pictures with girls that were the same age as him and probably much prettier in his eyes. Personally she didn't see it.

As Riley laughed after they quickly pecked their lips together, Maya felt nothing. No emotion. It _was_ just a stage kiss. There was no secret emotion towards it and Maya knew when there was. Lucas was happy and Riley was happy. Alone. Alone without each other.

Lucas walked Maya home before asking Riley a question in private. Riley took her phone out and began to record without Maya knowing. _I want this to be special._ His lips touched hers ever so lightly before going in for more. They were everything.

 **A/N: I'm aware these chapters suck, but there'll be something new from me soon.**

 **Meanwhile comment:'Stage' if you're alive.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	19. Someone Like You

**A/N: Thank you all so so so much for consistently reading and reviewing my oneshots. I love you all so much. I'm almost at 10,000 reads now and that's amazing to me because I never thought in my whole life a girl like me from a small town would receive so much support for my writing.**

 **Now for the reviewers comments: LoveKitKat: to my loyal supporter that I feel like I've known for ages, I hope you're okay. You're still alive, please let me know if there's anything to do if I can help you.**

 **Jess: You have inspired this one shot, so thank you. I really appreciate your comments and just let me know if there's anything you want me to do.**

 **This is going to be based off Someone Like You by Adele because that's my all time favourite song and I think- as does Jess- it fits Lucaya really well.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Maya thought that Lucas and Riley were going to be together forever, forever together-like a fairytale. However, Lucas had got himself attached to a blond chick that Maya wasn't the slightest bit interested in, and proposed. According to Zay, whom Maya still spoke to, Lucas had once told him he'd always dreamt of marrying a blonde. Maya didn't even have to ask Zay to know what remarks he'd made about that. But still, Maya found herself wondering what that blonde had that she didn't. Why she was so special? Was Maya really a blonde beauty or was it all just a lie?

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lies.  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Lucas saw Maya for the first time in years with no one with her. Instantly, he felt guilty. She smiled at the waitress as she ordered a bagel for lunch. Lucas couldn't contain himself. He had to talk to her. Would she talk to him? He never wanted the blonde he was with anyway, she was just a distraction from what he could've been with Maya. He slowly approached her. If only he could've kissed her right then and there, he would've. There was no doubt in his mind that he would've kissed her.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Maya spun around as a familiar voice called out her name. She couldn't have forgotten that voice even if she wanted to- which she did. She brushed off the pain as a very protective blonde attached her hand to his, somehow claiming him in silence. The only thing Maya had wished when she'd moved away, and dropped him from her life, was that they remember her in spirit. They remember her as she used to be- slightly rebellious with a big heart. She remembered every word he'd said to her as her perky best friend cried at her. He'd chose to convince her that his choice wasn't Riley. She couldn't accept that though and wandered off. Lucas never chose her again. He hopped to another girl, probably forgetting she existed. Why he wanted to speak to her now, she'd never understand.

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

Lucas discussed his new lifestyle with Maya. He didn't want to, but he did. He spoke with sincerity as the blonde managed to occasionally point out new details in her life. However, after their brief dating in high school, and after Maya's short-lived relationship with Josh, she hadn't found somebody new. Lucas regretted his decisions.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Maya began to regularly acknowledge Lucas' presence, choosing to ignore the dumb blonde he always seemed to have attached to his arm. But one day, he comes in to the bakery with his hair out of place and his face horrendously scrunched. He began to explain to Maya that the blonde-she still never learnt the girl's name- had been seeing someone separately who, according to her, had a better lifestyle then Lucas ever would. Maya stuck her hope beneath her feet, but still managed to gain the courage to console him by kissing his cheek.

"You'll find somebody knew. She wasn't the one." Little did he know, she was the somebody knew.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Lucas got comfortable with Maya again. He moved in with her after his cheater girlfriend kicked him out. He should've known better than to trust someone who's been known to deceive her prey before. And still, he believed her. Because she was blonde. After seeing Maya there was no doubt in his mind that he only liked her because she was blonde. Because Maya was blonde.

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Maya had been living with Lucas for almost seven months. Over that period of time, she had grown the courage to reach out to him, even with her fear of being rejected. All she needed was to hear him say it back. One more time. All she needed.

She approached him. He laid perfectly on the couch. Rather than preparing a whole speech about how much she needed and loved him, she grabbed him right there and kissed him. He kissed back with passion. More passion than she'd ever experienced.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

The only words Maya remembers hearing from that night are 'I love you.' Ever since then, her and Lucas have been the power couple of the world and that blonde chick- well, she's been thinking about how she could've been what they had. But she never would've been. Because she wasn't Maya. Maya was the Someone Lucas needed.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I cannot believe how much we've achieved.

If you're still here, comment: 'I love that song.'

Thanks.

Signing Off LLLL xx


	20. Somehow

**A/N: Hi guys! So welcome to LiveLoveLaughLucaya. We officially hit ten thousand! I love you all so much! Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me. All the comments and reviews and dedicated supporters. Thank you for all 28 reviews I've received (I'm talking to you LoveKitKat and friends) and I just hope this does some justice! I've been inspired by Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. I feel like I'm Cath and everyone else is Wren, Reagan or Nick. My best friend is Levi. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, so please here goes.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**

'I just don't know what to say,Lucas' Maya whispered.

'So don't say anything.' She threw her arms up in frustration.

'I can't not say anything, you know. I can't just walk in and expect that to be okay with everybody.'

'Well do.' He smiled his world famous smile. She turned her head in dismissal.

'You know, she'll be there.' He sighed.

'Don't worry Maya, I've got this.' She wouldn't give up.

'She won't want me there.'

'Who says it's up to her?' He smirked. They might've fallen out a long time ago, but Maya was still bitter.

'I just don't understand why you're taking me. It's not as if I haven't met them before.' The blue-eyed was getting annoyed now.

'Because...it's different now. You mean more to me than what you did back then. You meant a lot to me then, but now, well now I think I love you.' She froze.

'She won't be okay with this.' She dismissed the whole love thing straight away.

'And why not?' Lucas asked.

'Because she's my ex-best friend and your ex-girlfriend. I can see why she'd hate this. What are you so blinded by?'

'Love.' She glared at him.

'Drop it.' He knew he was annoying her. He loved it when she got worked up. It meant he willingly got to kiss her to calm her down.

'No.' He said,firmly.

'Lucas, you know I'm terrified of this. Of her. She has every right to hate us both after this, you know.'

'I know.'

'Why are you being so cool about this whole thing? I'm freaking out,Lucas.' She began to cry.

'Maya, beautiful. Look at me. _Look_ at me. She will not hate either of us. She doesn't hate you. She could never. We're doing this together,remember? I have as much to lose as you do.' She nodded. His words were true.

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

Her smile faded as the blonde walked in. She hadn't had to deal with her since they'd fallen out. She pointed from one of them to another before clearing her throat and putting on that bittersweet voice.

'Lucas, can I speak to you in private please?' She raised her eyebrows and Maya began to walk out. He pulled her back into the cafe.

'No,actually. You can say whatever to us. Me and Maya.' A dumbstruck look found Riley's face. No one had ever denied her.

'Okay. Well, one, why is she here? And two, I don't feel comfortable and three, Farkle! Stop talking to her and come protect me.' Farkle rolled his eyes,but obeyed the doe-eyed.

'You know, Lucas, I always knew you'd stick with her. She was always little Miss blonde beauty. You think I didn't notice. I was diagnosed with depression because of you two,' she spat, 'and what did I get from you? Nothing! All you did was kiss her behind my back. Only Farkle came to my rescue.' Maya looked startled,but fought back as strong as ever.

'No, Riley. This isn't just your world. Not everything revolves around you. You know, all you were concerned about when your mom was in labour with Auggie was complaining about him. I don't want a brother! You'd whine. I don't want him.' She mimicked. 'But how did I feel? My father had just left with no explanation. So how did I feel? Like all I was hearing was people complaining that they didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough. I had depression from the age of seven until Shawn came into my life so don't go starting a war you can't win.' Maya let it all out. Riley hit Farkle away from her.

'And who made Shawn happen for you? Who did it Maya?' Maya began to cry. Riley. Riley made Shawn happen for her. Riley ran to hug her. She laughed.

'I've missed you so much, you little peach. I was so worried you hated me.' Maya laughed back.

'I guess I thought I did. But I don't. I could never. You're my best friend Riley.' Then Riley went all stern faced.

'I just have one question. Have you slept with Lucas yet?' Maya cried out in an uproarious laughter.

'God. No! We're only eighteen. Too young to do anything, but this.' Then she grabbed Lucas, prying him away from Zay and hit her lips on his. Harsh. She put everything into that kiss. Riley squealed.

Maya smiled as she embraced the group she'd left so long ago. Somehow she knew everything would be alright.

 **A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **If you're still here, like a trooper, comment 'somehow' in your review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off LLLL xx**


	21. Sometimes, all you need is hope

**A/N: Hi guys, it's L. As you can see I'm back from a long hiatus. I'm so grateful for all the love and support I've received-I mean over 11,000 views,that's crazy-but I'm not too sure that Lucaya speaks to me like it used to. That said, I will be continuing with this fanfic alongside another fanfic I'm currently working on.**

 **This oneshot is for all those people who are confused by their feelings. Maybe they've changed over time, maybe they haven't. Either way, this one's for you.**

 **LLLL Xxx**

Hearing the sound of Lucas' voice broke Maya's walls down. She couldn't resist that voice. That voice was the voice she fell in love with when they were kids. Riley-who was now a successful business woman- sent Maya to him because who else would? Their story was in the past, but Riley wouldn't let it go.

 _I'm with Josh._ Those words echoed around Lucas' mind, but he couldn't grasp it. He was stuck in a trance. Here he was, opposite the blonde beauty for the first time in what felt like thousands of years and here she was telling him it was too late. Josh hadn't gave her the light of day when they were younger and he believed he never would. But he did. He kept his promise. He promised to play the long game and Lucas was sure that would blow over soon enough. But it didn't. He thought that Maya would get stringed along. But she didn't. And he wasn't sure if he was more upset that he ever spoke poorly of Maya or that he believed it couldn't happen.

 _I just need some space._ Why did Lucas run away like that? Did Maya do something wrong? She knew he wouldn't be happy about the whole Josh situation because it's Josh, but it wasn't as if she was going to lie about it. The last she'd heard, he was with some flower from Texas. Well, they broke up. Clearly! Riley would know what to do. Maya needed to see Riley.

 _I felt guilty._ Riley processed what she was hearing. She had never been in this kind of dilemma before. Of course, she wanted Maya to be happy and Maya was always happiest when she was with Lucas, but it was complicated. Her Uncle Josh meant so much to her. He helped her through so much. But Riley knew she had to do what was right.

 _Maya's still in love._ With who? Why was Riley telling him this? Every morning when he woke up, he thought of Maya and how he loved her. Then he would text her and tell her and it became a habit of theirs. They always professed their undying love for each other so why did Riley tell him that? He already knew. _With Lucas._ Oh. Now it made sense. Maya no longer loved him. She loved Lucas. And as much as he hated that, Josh had to accept it.

 _Yes._ A beautiful beach view. An ocean breeze. A perfect cowboy. A blonde beauty. It all made sense. This is where they were supposed to be. This is what was supposed to happen. Maya could only dream of this, but Lucas gave it hope. Because sometimes all you need is hope. _I will marry you._

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you'll comment 'hope' in the review sentence. Tell me, did you love it? Hate it? Constructive critics are always welcome.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing Off,**

 **LLLL xx**


	22. Beauty and Lucas

**A/N: Hi everybody. So I've recently been watching Beauty and The Beast a lot, which is what inspired this oneshot. I really love Belle and please don't hate me for what I'm about to say next... Riley would be amazing at it. I felt drawn to write Riarkle, but I also really wanted to put Lucaya into it. So on my other account will be a Roselle adaptation of this.**

 **L xxx**

As Maya read her name at the top of the cast list, she couldn't believe it. _Belle._ She had never been a lead before and shee was terrified. She'd never been a lead before! She had no experience and up next to Lucas, who was practically professional now, she knew she'd feel out of place. Riley had tried out as well, and managed to land a part of the enchantress. Belle was a dream part, but dreams don't always come true. She was happy for Maya though.

Reading her lines through in front of the acting teacher for the first time was dreadful. She knew she would keep messing up and forget, but it was the total opposite. It was just them in a small room and Lucas didn't seem to mind when she'd make a mistake or change the line. She didn't realise she didn't need to be perfect at this stage. She thought that's what theatre was all about.

They finished late that night after Maya finally got all her cues and stage directions. They were patient and Maya was really trying. Lucas walked her home, only taking her hand around gangs to protect her. Or at least, that's what _he_ claims. He noticed how even when she was at her calmest, there was a jittery tension around, almost as if someone willed them to go wrong. But he didn't care, he was with Maya.

That small room became their life after school. They always seemed to be there rehearsing or sketching. It was comforting. It was where they'd shared their first kiss when the teacher swore she saw it in the script. The word she'd mistaken it for was 'hug' She believed it said 'and kiss' afterwards, but they knew she was a secret shipper of what people called fire. Maya didn't seem to mind, but Lucas had became so nervous that his palms were sweaty every time he saw her. He had to kiss her again. He needed to.

Show day arrived and they almost lost half their costumes, had a major meltdown and refused to go on stage at one point. Maya wasn't prepared for his. Lucas told her she could and she believed him. Which is how they got on stage and delivered a simply first class performance.

Bowing is usually the hardest part to watch, but the audience were in for a treat when Lucas turned Maya to him and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He believed it did. And somehow-despite the fact that everyone was watching- she'd never felt more complete.

 **A/N: I'm aware it's not the best thing I've ever wrote, but it was an idea and I let that idea flow.**

 **If you're still here, like the 150 odd of you that still are, type 'Princess' in the reviews and let me know what you thought. See y'all next time.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Signing off LLLL xx**


End file.
